memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forresto44
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Forresto44! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Dan sketch.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 18:12, March 27, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images You need to add properly cite the images you have uploaded, or an admin is going to delete them. -Angry Future Romulan 22:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Images 2 Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. So... basically the same thing as in 2010. -- sulfur (talk) 20:02, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :Fair enough. The image is a screencap from the most recent episode of Star Trek Discovery. Its a much higher resolution one then one that was uploaded earlier and currently on the Talosian page. :Everytime I go to upload the image it doesn't give me an option for the licensing. :Do I cite in the summary section? :--Forresto44 (talk) 00:48, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :: yes, or edit the image after you upload it. --Alan (talk) 00:53, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :: If you're not going to bother trying to format the images you upload to MA to out most basic standards as noted multiple times above, then please stop adding images. You can literally look at any other image that has been uploaded to this site not by you to see how it should be done properly. It's not everybody else's job to have their time here wasted cleaning up after someone simply because they are being lazy. --Alan (talk) 05:12, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :I've looked at other pictures and have done my best trying to format to the site's standard. It's not particularly user intuitive. I'm sorry if its creating problems and I realize it's probably frustrating from your end with the anonymity of the internet but you don't have to be rude, i'm simply trying to contribute. I'm learning each time I edit. :A big problem is when I upload the picture onto the add image page I get no options other then "none" in the licensing box. :--Forresto44 (talk) 05:37, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :I uploaded another image attempting to conform it to the conventions of the site. Still unable to select anything in the licensing box. :--Forresto44 (talk) 05:46, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :::The information you're not adding is required by law, so it isn't "frustrating" that you can't copy and paste, it's a legal issue till someone cleans up after you. Perfection isn't required for most contributions, but if you can't meet the basic legal requirements for images, don't add them. The basic requirement here is being able to add the correct information without the crutch of the limited licensing box. - 05:59, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :That makes total sense. I obviously don't want people to have to continue to clean up my mess. :What I can't figure out is this (And I think it's the thing i'm missing in my uploads?): :Each image on its page should have beneath it the box for license and creator. The one that begins "The above image is published here under the following terms:" :When I go to upload an image there are only the sections for: :Destination File Name :Summary :Licensing :Now I never get an option other then "none" for licensing. :So i'm assuming need to edit the licensing/creator box onto the image page after I upload it. How do I do that? :Thanks and Best Wishes. :--Forresto44 (talk) 06:18, April 19, 2019 (UTC) The licensing dropdown from Wikia doesn't work properly. You need to, for an episode screenshot, add in directly into the code AFTER the description, and BEFORE the category. -- sulfur (talk) 12:34, April 19, 2019 (UTC)